The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch '''are a group of gay characters that obey Barney and Drew Pickles. Their Flash videos are shown on Newgrounds and YouTube. The videos are partly famous on both sites. It was once said that the Barney Bunch was dead, but that was just a rumor and the group is much alive. Barney tries to murder Wendy's Eevee. The current logo has the word "The Barney Bunch" with the 2010 version of Cat In The Hat (Current Mascot of the BB Since 2010) holding a music box that plays brahms lullaby in front of American Children, which became Controversial and got sued by The Anti Barney Bunch on behalf of a real world TV Channel, TVW. Every year, they celebrate The Cat In The Hat-A-Thon (which is worse than Stand Up To Cancer). Due to this, they got banned (except for Members who left for The Anti Barney Bunch) from Ditch The Cat-In-The-Hat-A-Thon ABB FanParty. This is the Earliest BB Recording ever recorded Cloo Cloo the Clown Touches Himself https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQV4A8LhNTk (1892) List of Barney Bunch Members The first Nine Members (1998-) *It was originally the first Six until Baby Dennis joined in 2015. Updated due to Baikinman and Domo joining. '''Barney: A annoying and rude Dinosaur and 2nd in Command of the Bunch. He is what this group is named after. He also has 3 testicles (he originally had 4, but one of them fell off and became Grimace). Drew Pickles:Leader of the Bunch. He has the world's largest human penis until 2015, which is 300 miles long. Ronald McDonald: 'An insane clown who is better known as the "Penis Clown". He is also the mascot and CEO of the fast food joint McDonald's. 'Dick the Clown: Ronald's older brother. Not much is known about him besides that he's Ronald McDonald's brother, and that he likes to preform magic tricks with his penis. His most famous trick is making balloon animals from condoms. Astro Boy 'The First Robot member to Ever Join, he also has a Metal Cock that is 200 Miles Long [[Domo|'Domo]] A scary monster from NHK (Japan's 1st TV Channel meant is NHK G, also, Japanese version of PBS. Rival to Nippon TV) [[Baikinman|'Baikinman']]' '''A Germ who won't shut up over Justin Drew Bieber being his favorite singer. [[Chuck E. Cheese|'Chuck E. Cheese']] Former enemy of Barney until he became bossy, rude, and gay. He went to jail 4 times and robbed Pizza Hut in spring of '98. '''Baby Dennis' - A Spoiled Brat, snobby & rich English speaking kid and hates Akachanman, his evil counterpart (mainly because Akachanman is a female). He is being raised by Astro Boy and Megaman. Unlike his Anti Barney Bunch counterpart, he hates milk in a bottle and drinks Alcohol, including his favorite drink, Heineken. He has a 666 mile penis. He joined on August 5th, 2015 (The night of the week when Anpanman is on TVJapan). '''Later Members of The Barney Bunch.' '''Arthur': A aardvark who was one of the first members to join since the Bunch was formed. Since he really doesn't look like an aardvark, he is called a fake hamster. Gay Tony: Joined in 2009. Ali G Joined in 1998. Brüno: Joined in 2009.' ' Stu Pickles: Drew's rude brother who makes chocolate pudding at 4:00 in the morning. Lou Pickles: Drew and Stu's father Scrooge McDuck '''(A.K.A. '''Screw McFuck) Joined in 1987 Quaker Queer: '''An old geezer who makes oatmeal from all sorts of manly body parts, crap, and fluids.joined in 1998. '''Lucky: '''A leprechaun who got banned from Ireland for his homosexual antics such as shoving pots of gold up his ass. He is also the mascot of Lucky Charms cereal. '''Buster Baxter: '''Arthur's best friend who is a rabbit and uses his ears as dildos '''Chubby Cheese: A morbidly obese rat who eats shit-covered pizza and hates Chuck E. Cheese for not having ship-covered pizza. Jar-Jar Binks: a Gungan who was asked to join the BB because he has the word Jar in his name (1 guy 1 jar) Joined in 2000. Luigi: ' Luigi is from from the Mario video game series. Also likes to eat lots of spaghetti. 'Pedo Bear: 'A brown bear who likes children. Claims to be a bigger pedophile than Barney. Best Known Enemy: Kid-Friendly Panda (Member of The Anti Barney Bunch) '''Tinky Winky: '''A gay teletubbie who has a woman's handbag. '''Dipsy:'Another gay teletubbie who uses his antenna as a dildo. He also tends to get drunk. '''Grimace: He used to be one of Barney's testicles until he became too large and fell off Barney in the early 1970's. Grimace is also one of Ronald McDonald's best friends. Shit Pickle: Joined in 2004 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sayp5lieKuU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uVwMYap314 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RWdyjSutKQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh6P5X-7N4s Pube Muppet:The son of Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. He is a rival to Drew Pickles, as he claims to be gayer than him. He tries to get sexual satisfaction, but usually fails.. Caillou: '''A 4 year old who loves to rape his cat and throws temper tantrums until he gets raped by either Drew Pickles or Barney. He became the youngest president of PBS in 2014. He is the youngest member of the bunch until 2015. He lives in a blue house in 17 Pine Street. '''Quiky the Shit Rabbit:' '''The cousin of Bugs Bunny who is the mascot of Nesquik. He is a gay rabbit who likes to poop in the Nesquik chocolate milk and likes to use his ears as dildos. '''Jeff Portnoy':' '''Joined in 2008 'The Pajanimals ' They are bunch of weirdos who tried to ruin the United States. Their series premiered in 2011 on PBS Kids Sprout (Music Videos in 2008). Like The Gabbas, They annoy people. '''Uncle Grandpa': Everyone's uncle and grandpa who likes to annoy people to hell! Painis Cupcake: A voracious Soldier from Team Fortress 2 who likes to eat everyone alive! Louis: 'A Black assistant manager From Left 4 Dead, Who is Super Horny over Pills. Joined in 2008 'The Oogieloves A most-hated film characters who are friends of The Pajanimals. Johnny Test: Some Idiot Canadian Kid who has a talking dog and listens to 'Bad' Eurovision Songs. (ex: Aina Mun Pitaa by PKN). Joined in 2005. His Nickname is Macau Ugly. Baymax:' '''Joined in 2014 [[Olaf|'Olaf']]: A Really Gay Snowman Made of Semen, And is Astro's Husband, They Married in 2015 after Gay Marrage Way Legalized. [[Mega Man|'Mega Man']]: One of Astro Boy's Fuck-Buddies and An idiot who sneaks out of the house at 7:30 PM for stupid reasons '''Finn and Jake': Both Joined in December 10, 2012 after leaving The Anti Barney Bunch and 6 days prior, being fucked by CBS to appear for Rudolph. Phineas and Ferb: Two Step Brothers, One's Famous Line is Keep Moving Forward into my Anus BB 8:' '''A Droid That Was Originally Astro's Third Testicle Until it Was a Little Big, So it Fell Off. '''The Cat In The Hat' 2010 PBS Show Only, Official Mascot of BB. Joined on September 6, 2010 (beginning Doraemon's plans to leave for ABB) [[Mac Tonight|'Mac Tonight']]: The REAL Moon Man. [[Horrorman|'Horrorman']]: A Skeleton and an ally of Baikinman. Macoto Tezuka: Son of Osamu Tezuka. Former Members Doreamon (2005 Version) Left in 2011 due to Kid-Friendly Panda joining TV Asahi. (Originally, refusing to participate in first annual Cat in the hat-a-thon due to 3/11 earthquake). Current participation: The Anti Barney Bunch. Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop Killed by 2 members of The Anti Barney Bunch Eon Kid killed by 2 members of The Anti Barney Bunch (one of them is Akachanman) Thomas John Andrews born as Nathaniel Jacob Andrews, Baby Dennis, a distant bestie forced Baikinman to change his name in order to join the BB. He was named after The child of Jacques Dutronc (first name) and John Darling from Disney's Peter Pan (Middle name). he joined on his DOB, September 5, 2015 and left the following day. Osamu Tezuka, Astro Boy's Creator in Real Life, He Died of stomach cancer Caused by the Anti BB (Mainly, because of his rival, Takashi Yanase) on 9 February 1989 in Tokyo. Speakonia pronounces His Name as Awsomew Tezukia [[Ned Flanders|'Ned Flanders']]: Retired in 2015 Dr. Elefun '''(A.K.A. '''Dr. Elefuck) Retired From BB Gay pornos in 2015 Ash Ketchum ' Left after only 5 seconds after joining group because he thought it was too disgusting and joined the Anti Barney Bunch. Sid the Science Kid: Killed by Ash Ketchum, Rarity, Smosh, and Stan Smith as requested by Kid-Friendly Panda. 'Second Club The Evil Celerbrities, also known as the Annoying Celerbrities is another club formed by Barney the Dinosaur, founded in 1999 by Barney. Unlike The Barney Bunch, this club allows women to join. It also can be hard to join. There are currently over 9000 members. ' !'= This means this member is also a member of The Barney Bunch Barney - 'The founder and leader of the club, he was in the club since it started in 1999. '! Caillou - A 4-year-old boy who never ages, his name is weird too, he was in the club since 2001. !' 'Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs - A 5-year-old boy with a bucket full of evil dinosaurs, he was in the club since 2008 Elmyra Duff-An animal abuser who only joined just so that she could keep Barney as her pet, she joined the club in 2002. Arthur - 'An 8-year-old aardvark who was in the club since 2004. '! Junior Asparagus - ' A stuck-up, 5-year-old vegetable who was in the club since 2006. '! Harold Berman - ' A bad obese, Luigi-related teenager who is also known as Tubby, he was in the club since 2003. '''Flapjack - ' A ambitious sailor boy who lives inside a whale and is one of Elmo's feroucious friends, he was in the club since 2010. 'Olimar - ' A midget spaceman who hangs out with living dildos called Pikmin and is another one of Elmo's retarded friends, he was in the club since 2010. 'Chowder - ' A retarded purple creature who is the chef of the club and is another one of Elmo's stupid friends, he was in the club since 2010. 'Captain Underpants - '''A superhero who makes children like diapers and toilets, he was in the club since 2008. '''Dudley the Dragon - ' A dim-witted dragon who nobody cares about anymore, he was in the club since 2001. '''Lillifee - A Fake Fairy Princess, she was in the club since 2009. !' '''Mike '- A knight with two dragons, he likes to kill people with fear, he was in the club since 2013. '''!. Sofia - A (Fake) Princess, she was in the club since 2013 !' '''DA CHEEZE - ' An insane, talking piece of cheese who thinks he's "the best character on the show", he was in the club since 2001. 'Mary Louise - ' A vain, 8-year-old Muppet girl who thinks she's cute, she was in the club since 2000. 'Justin Bieber - '''A pop singer who likes to kiss random ladies between the ages of 20-24, he was in the club since 2011. '''Ducky Mo-Mo - '''A duck from ''Phineas and Ferb who has been in the club since 2009. '''! Greg and Rowley - Two friends from the Wimpy Kid series who are rarely in the club, they were in the club since 2010. Eric Sparrow - ' A rude, cocky skateboarder who is rarely seen in the club, he was in the club since 2006. '''The Pajanimals - ' They are bunch of weirdos who tried to ruin the United States. Their series premiered in 2011 on PBS Kids Sprout (Music Videos in 2008). Like The Gabbas, they annoy people. They Joined the club on October 18, 2013. '''! G3.5 Scootaloo-An evil pony that adores playing games. She joined the club in 2001. flow- An ugly, creepy, evil woman who sells car insurance.she joined in 2014. GEICO Gecko- Only the animated one as seen in GEICO Gecko Cartoon Commercial.joined in 2002. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man- A fat, retarded Pillsbury Doughboy ripoff who weighs 999,999,999 tons.joined in 2002. Henry Hugglemonster- A monster who uses the word roarsome too many times, he was in the club since 2013. Princess Sugar Plum- A gay princess from Dork Diaries, she was in the club since 2011. The Oogieloves - box office bomb teletubbies knockoff. joined in 2012. ! yoshi-joined in 2014. Trent Morrison - A Weirdo deleting every ttte gets grounded video he made & rudolph fan fag. joined in 2015. The ''Evil Celebrities ''was created by Wyatt Olinger In Order to Join Joining the Evil Celebrities is not simple, you need to do these things in order to join the club. 1. You need to have a talk with Barney. 2. You must be a hater of Jared Cole. 3. You need to get scanned to make sure you're either evil or annoying. 4. You need to go through many tasks. 5. You need to do something evil or very annoying. 6. You need to survive a butt rape by Drew Pickles. 7. You are now in the club. 8. If you are not evil or annoying, you will be kicked out of the club or killed. (If or any reason you got scanned already) 9. You must be homosexual. Anthems The current anthem is Aina Mun Pitaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4Y0HOPL5GU before that, the anthem was I Am Yours https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duW-PsDbysg. People that are banned Every current member of The Anti Barney Bunch, including Doraemon, who ditched the cat in the hat for Kid-Friendly Panda joining tv asahi Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Homosexual Stuff Category:Swell Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Parodys Category:Parody